


单行道

by melodrama_L



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodrama_L/pseuds/melodrama_L
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

微波炉运转的声音在空间铺延。凑崎透过小小的窗口看牛奶一圈又一圈转，在林娜琏的轻咳声自客厅传来时闭上方才无意识张开的嘴。  
“还是睡不好吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“要复诊了吧，周末我陪你一起。”  
叮——  
“不是说要加班。”  
指尖延后传来痛感，因分心被烫到的苦恼叠加林娜琏的提醒在胸腔作痛，凑崎有些懊恼地拿过一旁的毛巾捧住杯沿，合上炉门的动静比平日大了些，于安静空气中完成一场刺杀。余光注意到正低头抓着手机的人被惊得稍稍弯了脊背，凑崎将玻璃壁沿嗑出细微的响动。  
“那我跟人调一下班。”  
“没事，我自己去就好。”  
两人四目相对又移开。今夜没有月亮。没有月光拜访玻璃，没有大理石地板流动叠荡波光粼粼。没有灯。窗纱是唯一的活物。各自蜷缩于沙发对角，凑崎又捉住林娜琏发呆。疲惫的夜晚留住她，身体搁浅，心之水手昏然欲睡，海平线重叠甲板。  
说些什么吧，或是做些什么。  
水流推攘漂舟，分叉口在目之所及，漂泊的惯性。林娜琏动了动，余光滴落她眼潭晃荡。受离向心力牵引的球，她和她，被甩出去，被拉扯，平衡，牵制，脱轨之欲望。洗漱就寝，背对背倒下。她们投降的角度恰好，眼尾倒挂唇角，身体摆出时钟，分秒交援。合眼。  
什么也不要说，什么也不要做。

结果是凑崎申请调班不成，反倒被派遣了外务，出差前一晚深夜同林娜琏讲，对方只淡然表示知晓。  
“那有什么事记得跟我讲。”  
“嗯。”  
林娜琏回应了，见凑崎仍一副想要讲些什么的样子，于是先一步保证会找人陪同，面前人这才松口气，拿了衣物进浴室洗漱。

等凑崎出来已是夜里一时，林娜琏灯也没关，就那样靠在床头闭眼，手臂弯曲成滑稽的姿势，没来得及锁屏的手机靠在锁骨发出微光。也不知道在硬撑些什么。帮人调整过睡姿，凑崎将手机抽走时留心看一眼，页面停留在某间小吃店的推文。撑着半边脸顿在原地小一会儿，凑崎才从一片繁杂中揪出与之相关的记忆。林娜琏之前一直嚷嚷着要去这家店吃辣炒年糕来着，只不过后来因为距离和生病的事而搁置下来，没想到对方原来还惦记着——而她居然要回想这么久。凑崎摇摇头，走到床头柜充电，放置好后盯着两人并排的手机发愣。对方手机壳背面的贴纸有了松动的迹象，边缘卷起，隐隐还能看到主人为了巩固粘性而涂的二次胶水痕迹，现在看来显然是再度失效了。凑崎伸出食指试图补救，一松手，塑料膜又立马跳起。

是两人逛街时买的情侣卡通贴纸，一只松鼠，一只兔子。现在兔子的耳朵卷了起来，凑崎捏着边角，抬眼偷瞄睡着的人，半边脸掩在被窝，耳朵冒尖。她将贴纸轻轻撕了下来，小心收于下方抽屉，绕到床的另一侧从背后抱住对方，被人于半梦半醒间捅几下手肘要求拉开距离。凑崎离开几寸，舍不得，又偷偷贴近、佝偻腰背，只将额头虚抵于林娜琏后颈。沐浴露香氛若隐若现，不完全相似，混合了林娜琏体香，她忍不住用鼻尖去蹭肩背处裸露的肌肤。嘟囔声自前端传来，凑崎靠近些，心脏砰砰直跳，既忧心打扰到最近一直睡不好的人，又被说不清的情愫牵引，想从林娜琏那里得到更多回应。  
“嗯？”模糊悠长的哼声探入独自纠结的人内心。  
“吵醒你了？”她有些内疚。  
林娜琏又没了声。凑崎顿觉委屈，咬着唇下定决心似翻身准备逃往床的另一侧，被不知道什么时候躺平身子的人拉住手腕。  
“这不就是你想要的效果吗。”  
话里听不出情绪，凑崎却仍为此羞恼。“没有，”她闷闷应了，挣扎下手臂，“你放开我。”  
“不要。”林娜琏学她语气，在凑崎能回嘴前侧过身面向她。懵懵的下垂眼，头发因动作叠起些部分，整个人很傻，怎么看也不像方才语气平静的人该有的样子。两人一时无言。  
半拉半扯，半推半就，额头抵到一起。林娜琏似乎真的困得厉害，握着她的手掌渐渐脱力，眼睛缓慢眨几下，终是在凑崎面前闭上，而凑崎没能忍住那一瞬的冲动，吻了上去。  
呜咽细弱，凑崎来回舔舐着，感受到自己的心脏愈跳愈重。被打扰的不悦混杂无奈让林娜琏揪着凑崎下摆，没拒绝，也不主动。姐姐，贴着唇面凑崎这样叫她，林娜琏肩膀抖了下，被凑崎扣住，撬开她唇齿。  
对方叫姐姐就准没好事。  
林娜琏被吻得头晕，本就被困意压榨索取的人这下终于有些烦闷地去推凑崎肩膀。“干嘛。”她简直无力再多说一字。“对不起。”凑崎又来蹭她，林娜琏轻叹一口，意识昏暗起来，一片模糊中感知到对方终于松开她，乖乖离开点距离。  
“没有，睡吧。”

林娜琏还是一个人去了。并不清楚是出于怎样的心理，她本能地有些排斥他人在场。

医生仔仔细细问了，又回复了些她的疑问，最终给换了药，叮嘱道，药要坚持吃才有效果。林娜琏有些心不在焉地答应，目光落到医生画在草稿的起伏，她盯着谷底那被墨晕染开的一点。付钱取了药，林娜琏晃晃悠悠迈出医院踩着夕阳向地铁站走去。

一边是父母家，一边是她与凑崎的住所，林娜琏站在出站口踌躇。她有一阵子没回家了，心底想念，凑崎出差在外，回自己家也是一个人待着，而她最近莫名对一个人的空间失落。林娜琏往父母家的方向迈开一步。可是她现在这状态……父母本就在为自己其他方面的事情担心，她这样回家，也不知道会是个什么情况。  
有些烦躁地在原地跺脚引来路人侧目，林娜琏抓了抓自己因在地铁上睡着而炸毛的头发，心一横，快步向自己家的方向走去。另一个家在身后离她越来越远，林娜琏莫名有些难过。

换药当天就见了效果，林娜琏十点钟上床，隔天七点醒，如此反复两个日夜。本以为睡眠就这样调整过来了，奇迹般地，直到林娜琏开始早醒，在用药第三天。伸手将手机扯落充电接口，林娜琏平摊着划开手机，四点，刺目的光令她回避，待调了亮度再看，原来差一刻钟就五点。上拉手机提醒，除了缴费通知自然再没其他消息。林娜琏将手机锁屏扔到一旁，拉开被子蒙住脑袋。完全清醒，完全睡不着。她又解屏打开播放器，在音乐中煎熬到七点，终于再次昏睡过去。  
四点，用药第四天；三点，第五天。林娜琏开始在后半夜跑到客房去睡。

凑崎结束公务当天坐了红眼航班回韩，凌晨到家，空落落的主卧让本就疲惫的人太阳穴一跳。她来到另一扇门前，驻足看透过门缝袒露的一小道微光良久，才轻轻扭开房门。客房的床头灯开着，林娜琏背对门蜷缩身子，不时动一下，也不知道睡着没。床铺凹陷的动静似乎吓到了对方，林娜琏转过头看她的视线带着一瞬惊恐，凑崎几乎想逃。“纱夏。”看清是她，对方反应过来后将她手掌带到侧脸相蹭，眼睛躲到她掌心。凑崎默默注视着，脑海仍旧回放方才对方眼中的抗拒，像明知道利刃伤人，偏要握住让自己痛，还要盯着伤口看究竟会不会流血。她任由林娜琏动作，直到对方似因自己的僵硬而困惑，拉下她手掌再度看她。  
“医生怎么说？”  
“没说什么。”  
林娜琏的回复透着几分厌倦，似是不满凑崎如此大煞风景的提问，放开她，背过些身回避。往日遇此情景定要哼哼唧扑上去补救的人如今安分地收回手，纠结于是就此离去，还是再说些什么。凑崎坐在床沿，脑子里拉片一般倒退反复，一帧一帧，相似到令人心悸的场景钉住她，等再回过神林娜琏早已呼吸平稳。确认了恋人再度淌入梦河，她这才敢凑近些，落了个吻在林娜琏脸颊。  
或许是她太心急了。

——  
“下午想出去逛一下吗。”  
林娜琏一觉睡到中午，凑崎在客厅摆弄着外卖盒子，见她出来也没抬头，声音低低地问。刚睡醒的人赤脚站在餐桌前，并不想回答诸如此类问题，她脑子是醒了，可身体还好累。  
“去洗漱吧，先吃饭。”  
凑崎看出林娜琏的不情愿，将人赶走。打开包装盒的力度没控制好，汤汁洒出来一点，被人草草抽几张纸盖住。

乐队的朋友传来简讯询问情况，林娜琏一只手扒拉着牙刷，另一只手行动缓慢地回复，没成想对方直接一个电话打来。  
“干嘛啊，俞定延。”林娜琏嘴里全是泡沫含含糊糊，觉得麻烦，心里却有小的安慰。“确认下你还活着没。”俞定延声音透着疲倦，林娜琏猜对方又在工作室熬了一晚，现在估计也才刚醒，等着外卖解救之类——以往她们也经常一起这样。想到值得安慰的事，她声音都轻快些：“能不能说点好听的。”哈欠声自听筒另一侧传来，俞定延打着哈哈：“还活着就好。”林娜琏会心一笑。没想到待两人临挂电话，对方又突然严肃起来追问关于新专辑的事宜。一下踩到她痛处，林娜琏觉得方才的宽慰只是某种陷阱，她脑袋又开始隐隐作痛。俞定延见她沉默，识趣地不再追问，叮嘱她多出去转转散心，又唠叨两句人窝在家里太久会坏掉云云，便也挂了电话。  
多出去，转转吗。

在餐桌上答应了凑崎出门，却又一觉睡到黑夜，等林娜琏在卧室中挣扎着醒来时，窗外早已亮起路灯。她一下被抽走力气躺下。像陷在沙里，她整个人被裹挟，在现实与梦境间来回踱步，或者说是被流沙推攘，她勉力呼吸。房外厨房方向隐约传来响动，林娜琏刚想辨认，水声恰好停止，她略微紧张起来，背过门假寐。

“醒了就起吧，吃点东西。”  
无从得知凑崎如何知晓，林娜琏有些尴尬地转身。抱歉的话还未出口，凑崎倏尔凑近的脸唬住她，林娜琏扶着对方腰身让人趴到胸口。她们之间的沉默似乎多了些。虽然两人独处时也有许多安静时刻，但近日确实到了某种程度。  
凑崎的吻恰如其分打断林娜琏思绪。别想了，对方唇贴着她，叹息声似有若无。林娜琏久违地感觉面上升起热度，不知是因凑崎的嘴，还是因凑崎的手，反正是因凑崎，她面前相隔几日未见的恋人。  
恋人，恋人，她想凑崎是多好的恋人，在过去从不让她寂寞。现在对方伏在她身上耐心地开解纽扣，全然不见被爽约的烦闷，照顾她，照顾她身体每一处，凑崎填满她，是强烈的存在，高潮时林娜琏却流泪。空虚是比陪伴更无可忽视的存在。倾斜，她顿悟两人间奇怪的氛围。  
有什么不一样了。

“不能直接用牙咬吗？”睡前凑崎趴在床上看林娜琏有些费力地试图将直径不足一厘米的白色切半。  
“我不要。”  
药片掉在了地上。  
为什么这么小的事也做不好。林娜琏深呼吸试图平复情绪，拿着剪刀的手垂下，长长些的碎发遮住眼，让床上人看不真切。凑崎摸了摸林娜琏脑袋。对方默默将碎片收了，拿着药盒和水杯出了房间。

——  
囿于四墙之间。她睡太多了，白日反复一两次，又到了晚上。林娜琏痛觉日子滚轮般下去，又在每分每秒不吝啬于她被碾压的痛感。凑崎工作不知出了什么变动，在家的晚饭也省了，两人夜里八九点才碰面。凑崎洗漱后躺在床上看林娜琏蹲在一旁的抽屉翻翻找找。

“我记得好像还有电池来着。”  
“怎么突然找电池。”  
“客厅的电子钟没电了。”  
“啊，这样…感觉我们家好像不需要电池一样。”凑崎说得坦荡，引来林娜琏轻笑。  
“那是因为都有人帮你搞好了。”  
“原来你有买电池啊。”  
这个对话走向听起来好白痴。“不是我买的难道是鬼买的吗。”林娜琏话音未落，肩头就受到凑崎责怪似的推搡。  
“干嘛！”  
“你才干嘛吓我！”

林娜琏懒得计较，到另一侧，凑崎眼睛追着她跑。  
“以为你不会买电池呢。不像那种人。”  
那什么又叫做像会买电池的人，对方干嘛要纠结买电池这件事。林娜琏微微抬眼，没有回复，只道凑崎又在关注些有的没的。客厅钟表停摆挺不方便的，她明明记得自己就放在这几个抽屉里，没有道理找不到。小小的不顺心纠缠，她最近本来就容易烦躁，林娜琏将抽屉翻得啪啪作响，一抬头，凑崎一副欲言又止的表情。  
“又要说些什么让我生气的是不是。”  
“你这人怎么这样说话。”

林娜琏扫视抽屉片刻后关上，站起来倒下，头枕在凑崎大腿。安静一会儿，复捡起话头。  
“那下次买电池的任务就交给你了。”  
“不要。”说不清的力一瞬间推她，凑崎吃惊于自己的回复，随即感到为难。  
“嗯？”  
“我从来不买电池。”她只好顺着说下去。  
“你从来不用啊？”林娜琏故意不接凑崎的话，在等待回答的间隙昏昏欲睡。  
“以前都是男朋友去买的。”  
嫌她们太久没吵架了是吧，林娜琏却提不起力气。或许是姿势太安逸，香氛与温度恰好，又或许是吃药的缘故，她最近脑子总是钝钝的，于是干脆破罐子破摔。  
“哦…”  
“那挺好的啊，现在又有了个买电池的女朋友。”  
凑崎摸不准林娜琏态度，介于两人间之前也有因为这个闹过不愉快，此时已犹豫着要不要道歉。林娜琏知觉到凑崎弯腰靠近的温度，呼吸间有几分小心翼翼。“永远不用担心没有电池用呢，凑崎小姐。”她学起对方平日的腔调，阴阳怪气起来，说完就转身埋进凑崎小腹，用胳膊圈住她。林娜琏将这一页轻飘飘揭了过去，凑崎顺着掌间发丝，心中升起小小的后怕。  
“娜琏。”  
腹部嘟囔拖延睡音，好像刚才那一小下已经睡着了似的。凑崎掀起衣物下摆，林娜琏捉住她的手。  
“昨天不是刚做过了。”


	2. Chapter 2

凑崎再次靠近时林娜琏下意识抬臂遮挡，打在对方裸露的锁骨，由此跪坐起来的人表情晦暗。林娜琏深吸一口气。她无意要对方难堪或失落，这只是一些，她自己的问题。犹豫再三，却仍组织不出合适的措辞，最终只得唤对方名字，又伸直手去勾凑崎小指。  
纹丝不动。  
林娜琏又大力拉了凑崎一下，相牵的十指摆到半空又垂落在床。眼看凑崎短时间内是不会搭理自己了，林娜琏松手前再次摇了摇对方的手，在沉默的延续中起身离开房间。

客厅旁浴室摆放的洗浴剂和主卧内的不是同一款，林娜琏一边在身上打着泡沫，一边被过重的香精味呛得打了个喷嚏。明明早就跟凑崎说过不适合的话扔掉就好了，不知道为什么当初答应了的人反而将东西移放到这边。穿上浴袍后又拉开衣领侧头确认，她皱着眉头将腰带系好。  
大概也不是凑崎喜欢的味道。

开了冷气的房间有股肃杀之气。不想将事情平摊到道歉的层面，她也不太情愿开口。林娜琏靠近缩在床边那小小一团，期望直接用行动撬开此时可能正挡在她与凑崎之间的、需要面对的严肃。压平肩膀将人打开，在她能贴得更近前，对方又顺着惯性侧身竖起另一面肩膀，锋利的折角同林娜琏对阵。  
“不做了？”  
吐息贴着侧脸，因淋浴而湿润的发尾戳在凑崎侧颈，这种湿哒哒又亲密的侵犯让她烦躁。身后人没给她挣扎的机会，从后面压垮她，手掌摸索到脸上盖住她，整个一副强硬又不讲理的模样。层层叠叠，被不同往日异质的香氛包围，林娜琏吻得很重，比起抚爱，更像某种压迫，让凑崎无力支撑、想要求饶的沉重。视线被遮挡，沦陷的情欲拉扯抵挡的意欲消磨，生理反应擅自先一步瓦解防线。林娜琏将她翻页，可她还不愿翻篇。委屈蒸腾出眼泪，凑崎挣扎着躲开对方蒙面的手。  
“不要。”  
“很快的。”  
林娜琏在凑崎因言又羞又恼的间隙将人翻了身，手顺着小腹探入裤带的动作娴熟而自然。凑崎顺着对方指尖动线颤抖，莫名想到前些日子去日料店，师傅持刀分拣刺身也这般从容，漫不经心。  
什么都没脱，也没进去，她就这样在林娜琏的揉弄下到了。高潮褪得很快，对林娜琏更深更多的渴望折磨她，凑崎抱着身上人哽咽。这种薄如蝉翼的坦白叫人又怕又恋，像冷盘上的带子，湾一汪光，似要出水化开，又存之有物，躲开牙齿，游走舌尖，可以轻易下咽、却总铺于眼底，要为林娜琏打开，无法掩藏与压抑的告白。都想你知道，都想你看到。  
“很想你。”昨日未能说出口的话。  
心脏逃离身体，林娜琏侧头压在她心口，于是每一下跳动都似乎为了她而存在。“嗯。”林娜琏回应得轻，“还想要吗。”下巴戳着她胸口，一本正经，歪过脑袋却没有调笑的意味。凑崎心脏很小地抽搐一下，又前所未有似的鲜活跳动。  
怎么亲都不够，恨不得融到身体里。

“纱夏真的很喜欢穿纽扣。”  
撑着半边身子单手动作的人一边无意识嘟囔，一边示意凑崎转身帮她脱下衣物，而后凑近一副问讯的神情，手握在她腰胯，分明已经是半个翻身的动作。凑崎压住对方的手，摇摇头。林娜琏舔了下唇，没说什么，又凑过来亲她。

她又快到了，林娜琏也知道。可是想要这样的时刻更久一点，再久一点，凑崎轻声哼着慢一点，也不娇媚，倒有平日论辩时的底气。林娜琏因着要求打了个颤，咬凑崎一口，动作依言温吞起来。凑崎迎合的幅度变大，声线绵延躯体，峰峦起伏，身上人发出某种摇摆于了然与嗤笑的气音。林娜琏捣得重了点，凑崎呼吸似漂叶于溪流中浮沉般深深浅浅，轻一下，重一下。  
“舒服哦？”凑崎的欢愉于林娜琏是取悦，身下人扒着她的浴袍，不得要领每每错过入口，原先皱紧的眼颤巍巍绽出一条缝来。娜琏，她叫她，呜啊，装乖的呜咽声服顺耳侧，相差一岁的年下善用模糊指令撒娇。  
那么还会有比忽视、蹂躏对方的请求更令人开心的事吗？  
凑崎又高潮了，同方才相似的处境中，只不过这次她被褪了个干净，压着她的人浴袍只开散一半。也谈不上气恼，她知道林娜琏在这方面的癖好，只是每次心里总有小小不服。终于将林娜琏浴袍的腰带扯开，挺立发硬的乳尖划过掌心，凑崎抓一把胸，林娜琏软了腰，贴她更近些，开始以似乎不能与她分离的姿势脱自己的衣物，想要更亲密地相贴，却被人故意阻挡。  
“那你有没有背着我不吃药。”好吧，论记仇凑崎过犹不及。林娜琏不喜欢吃药，甚至有些抗拒。“没有。”她略微郁闷地回，被凑崎捏一下脸。“真的有乖乖吃噢？” “嗯。”林娜琏下移着吻到胸口，伸了下舌头。凑崎捂住脸，踢了下她。  
“林娜琏，你就很让人生气。”她揽住那人脑袋，语气恨恨，感受到怀中的生物点了点头。凑崎不解气似蹂躏几下林娜琏头发，也没用力。  
唉，就很让人生气，又没有办法的。

放置在果盘中的草莓看起来软了。凑崎脑袋晃晃悠悠，对着宵夜选项举棋不定。“不行的就算了。”林娜琏擦着头发从房间出来在沙发上坐下。凑崎闻言快速一一捏过，扭过肩膀背起手来。林娜琏瞪大了眼：“都不行？”另一位则是讪笑着跑开。  
“说不定我等会儿就吃了。”

拉开冰箱门一阵探头探脑的人最终还是垂头丧气回到客厅，草莓却不见了。林娜琏靠在软垫上划手机，没抬眼，却知道凑崎想问什么。  
“处理掉了。”  
“扔了？”  
“嗯。”  
“好浪费…”  
“反正也不会吃了吧。”  
凑崎纠一会儿发尾，见沙发上的人全程无动于衷，踢踏拖鞋的声音便故意大了些，在拉散开林娜琏注意力的同时，弯腰凑近她。  
“嗯？”  
“想吃草莓。”  
“那再买。”  
凑崎顿一下，直起腰来。“现在就想吃。”视线中林娜琏缓缓抬起头来。凑崎舔了下唇，又在对方眯眼的分毫咬住。“下次给你买。”林娜琏伸长腿脚尖点在她膝盖，“快点收拾了去睡觉。”凑崎咬住内腔的牙齿稍微松开些，眼睛很用力眨两下，摸着小腹转了身。  
“记得拿睡衣。”  
“我身上就是啊。”陀螺似又转回来，摊开双臂，展示些什么。  
“……该换了吧。”  
“啊…”那人有些挫败地拉扯衣角，“可是我喜欢这套睡衣……”  
林娜琏忍住笑意招手，对方就甩着有些过分长的衣摆来到面前，半跪在沙发，轻轻托着浅蓝色袖口放到她手上，食指摸着上面的小北极熊。柔软的发顶倾向林娜琏鼻尖。  
“是不是很可爱。”  
“可爱。”  
小脑袋蹦地抬高了。  
“你也喜欢吗。”  
“喜欢。”  
凑崎突然意识到些什么，额头抵住林娜琏肩膀。对方没有抵抗地，任由她推倒。  
林娜琏由着凑崎乱摸，又适时拉住她，最终抬腰让对方绕过后背抱住。姿势不是很舒服，可凑崎抱得太紧，她没办法动弹。  
“不想吗。”  
“嗯。”林娜琏搭扣在凑崎后颈的手揉捏着，末了添上一句，“有点困了。”

“我要跟你说一件严肃的事。”  
“欸？“  
“我们真的真的好久没一起出门了。”  
林娜琏被亲得仰起头来。  
“好。”

“想去哪？”本来埋首于颈间的人兴奋起来，起身盯着身下人没两秒，又立马装出凶巴巴的样子。  
“不准说都可以！”  
林娜琏泄气般笑。  
“那…”  
“也不准说听你的。”这次的语气几乎有些埋怨。

“但是是你说要出门欸。”  
“没有，是娜琏想和纱夏出门但是不好意思说所以纱夏帮忙提出来而已。”  
噼里啪啦，混淆是非，睁眼说瞎话，但又微微搂紧她。林娜琏感受到力度，慢吞吞磨蹭：  
“那就去公园吧。”

——  
“有一点修身养性的感觉。“  
凑崎耸着肩膀。两人正站在公园入口四处张望着。因为还处于工作日下午的缘故，城市公园里还是小孩与看护人一类居多，像她们两这样穿着休闲服闲逛的青年不多，偶尔有同龄人路过也是西装革履行色匆匆的样子。  
“干嘛选这个公园，会让我焦虑的。”  
没有这么夸张吧，是正当休假又不是早退。林娜琏话到嘴边还是轻了些：“郊野公园太远了嘛。“  
随后漫步过程中又落入凑崎一贯的叽叽喳喳。她知道林娜琏没有在听，嗯嗯啊啊只是出于敷衍，眼神涣散处处漫不经心。但这都没关系。或许她只是希望有人陪着，小溪一样温和，她从森林里转悠完总可回头依靠的存在。她就在那里。

从外面摸到里面，从东边走到西边，流动而漂浮的，伸手即被打散，不离开，仍要在身边围绕。凑崎懵懵懂懂回溯，平淡最是消磨人心。  
温和安详的蝴蝶骨，凑崎贴着她，脸推着背走。大约是日光褪磨线条万物暧昧诱人得意忘形，凑崎指尖贴着肌肤栖息在胯骨时林娜琏只象征性地抬手搭在手背遮掩，顺从地任凑崎掌控方向。  
两人绕到树荫处的角落，不知是凉风还是陡然按在小腹的手掌更令人发抖，从骨头深处冒出来的痒意牵引着林娜琏弯腰闷哼。身后人先是顺着她的方向贴服，林娜琏绷紧脊背，继而感受到对方拇指划蹭过肚脐眼，又在她开口前用唇划蹭过颈脉。凑崎放开了她。林娜琏刚转过身就被抱了满怀。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有。”回复闷闷的，林娜琏刚想确认，颈间加重的潮意侵袭便叫人噤了声。

只是觉得…  
嗯？  
这样就很好。

林娜琏摸了摸凑崎头发。

娜琏，娜琏。  
嗯。

“可不可以亲你一下？”

林娜琏搭在凑崎双肩的掌收紧，下意识四处看了看，视线转回来对方正微微前倾着身子仰头望她，瞳孔摇曳树的海洋。扶着颌角贴了下唇面，退开时看到凑崎闭着眼，睫毛发颤，手指搅在衣摆，林娜琏捉住人手腕钻出阴影回到阳光底下。  
“那不算一个吻。”后者嘟嘟囔囔，“先帮你记下了。”  
“记下什么？”  
“记林娜琏耍赖一次。”  
甩着手，注意力很明显已经跑开了，只是随口说些什么，如平时偶尔那般延长无意义的对话。林娜琏突然有种小时候心爱的玩具被人抢走了的感觉。  
“你说的‘亲一下’。”  
凑崎很明显没料到林娜琏的不买账，放在平常对方大概早没了声。歪过脑袋打量林娜琏嘟嘴，倏尔缩起脖子笑，用肩膀撞她两下。

归家途中路过中学生放学回家，男男女女，身着制服打闹。间或从人群中脱身而出的情侣并排走着，手背碰撞手背，男生终于在路口牵起了女生的，以笨拙的方式相交。凑崎在后面一路看着，忍不住掩嘴偷笑。  
“娜琏姐姐。”她抬起手，拦在身侧人腰前，因呼唤声高昂而引来路人侧目。林娜琏被挡了去路，抓住凑崎手腕拉开，故作古板将其送回原位，在凑崎略失望的视线中嘀咕：“不要，好热。”“是哦。”凑崎反应总是很快，紧接着就整个人揽住她肩膀，不由分说带人往前走去，“我好像有点中暑。”  
林娜琏停下挣扎，夕阳刚好在高楼间隙闪现。

“感觉有点羡慕。”  
“中学生？”  
“嗯。”  
凑崎东张西望一阵，垂下头来，发表了自己的感慨。这些热情洋溢的脸上有一种确信与把握，还有很多的路可以探寻，欢愉直到厌倦直到触底，一个人、两个人，同一人、不同人。青春就是有很多热情用来挥霍，百无聊赖是青年人的特权。总相信未来更多，更多更好。

街边商铺的电子广告屏正在滚动播放社交软件推广，她们人都已经往前走了，凑崎却盯着看到脖子都往后扭去。“怎么，感兴趣吗。”林娜琏抖了抖对方搭在自己肩膀的手臂。“想想看，不觉得很神奇吗。”突然对视上的目光神采闪烁。林娜琏猜测对方又要开始发表自己的理论。  
“每个虚拟身份背后，是一个，像你一样，像我一样，活生生的人。一个人的多少部分可以被折叠到文字中？或是图片，或是视频？”  
“不要像个没上过网的原始人好不好，明明无时无刻不在抱着手机。”  
“是这样没错啦。但一旦关注到这方面，就会忍不住这样想了。在每一个窗口存放一部分自我，这般离散着存在。”  
凑崎停下脚步，林娜琏侧头等在原地。

“你是哪位林娜琏？”

是的了，凑崎偶尔会冒出一些，像陷阱一样，让人觉得似是而非，又偶尔想探头看两眼的荒唐问题。更让林娜琏觉得不可思议的是，对方总是真的很认真在思索——在这种她自觉很容易就会被疲倦淹没的生活中。  
“我可是实实在在存在的。”她也似是而非地回了。“身体也是窗口，一个实体的窗口。”林娜琏被人快两步热情地拥住了，两人复又前行。  
“那有没有将这个窗口关闭的方法？”  
凑崎面向她瞪圆了眼。林娜琏得意地露出揶揄的表情：顺着话题说两句，谁还不会了。  
“唔。可能只有你人从我眼前消失，对我来讲就是的了。”  
语调中透着一点悲戚，但那位在大庭广众下随即耳鬓厮磨的行径，被林娜琏自动理解为撒娇。她只想快点回家。

赶到路口时红灯刚好亮起。凑崎拉过林娜琏小臂，不由分说就往另一侧绿灯走。  
“这个十字路口绿灯是顺时针。”  
“等一会儿也没什么。”  
身侧人看她一眼，没说什么，扣住她的手。但眼前下一处红灯并未如凑崎所言转为绿灯。  
“啊，方面变了。”前一刻才兴致转好的人此时又蔫了神态，凑崎摇着她的手抱怨，“都是姐姐太久不出门，我都没机会注意到。”林娜琏对这有些牵强的归因照单全收，安抚似用拇指按了按凑崎虎口。身后传来陌生男子呼唤的声音，呼唤凑崎。两人一齐转头。  
前男友。  
之前搬家时凑崎相框中的二人合照和眼前这张脸重合，林娜琏有些不自然地侧头，下意识要揉眼睛，一抬手才想起相牵的手，凑崎则顺势一起打了招呼。  
“你看起来气色很好。”  
实在是相当中规中矩的问候，甚至有些古板，林娜琏在一旁闷不做声，凑崎又添一句：“也来这边散步吗？”男孩子不知为何露出有些局促的神色，甚至那双对男生而言过分清秀的手也开始绞在一起，林娜琏眯起眼睛。  
“接女朋友下班。”  
一下凑崎的表情也微妙起来。

“还是那位？”  
“嗯。”

夕阳从男生脸上打过再扑到凑崎鼻梁，闯入不属于自己的私人语境的违和感撞上林娜琏，她眼皮不受控制跳动起来。松开原本握着凑崎的手，按住眼睛，一下身边两人都转过头看她。  
无论如何也不想在这样的情景下被其中任一一方问候是否还好，林娜琏将手立起来改为遮挡日光的姿势，直视男生做了问好，在对方也向她微笑后转过头盯着红绿灯发呆。  
“和朋友一起啊。”男生的声音恢复了自然。  
“女朋友。”凑崎打捞沉没物般网起她的手。  
绿灯亮了。

被小区楼下熟悉的暖黄围绕时，夜才潜入林娜琏意识让她醒悟，天已经完全暗了下来。凑崎在微弱路灯下翻找门卡，赶在林娜琏按耐不住伸手去按密码前刷开了门。  
“用门卡比较有感觉。”  
电梯里有小小的回音。林娜琏盯着电梯门里凑崎模糊的脸看。  
“会‘滴’的一声。”  
“输密码也会的。”林娜琏抬头，显示屏告知路程仍有一半。  
“但是用门卡就好像主动去建立连接，感应到了，门就开了。”  
叮咚。  
“我们就到家了。”

“你能把所有事情说出道理。”林娜琏开始按家门口的密码，身后没有回应。凑崎几乎是贴着她一起挤入房门。  
“喜欢娜琏没有道理。”呼吸都压在一起。  
“怎么突然这样讲。”林娜琏有些好笑的将人从背后拉到身前，反手准备开灯的动作被轻声制止。对方袋鼠般搂住她脖子，在林娜琏的默许下，两人保持这个姿势慢慢移动到客厅，再平摊到沙发。胳膊压着胳膊，脚踝叠着脚踝。林娜琏回想起上次回家路过玩具房，看见被妹妹丢掷在地板上的一对娃娃，她曾经的床头伙伴，也是如此这般仰面朝天。天花板似乎裂了一条缝，不明显，穿过吊灯底座。砸在脸上应该很痛吧。  
“不是突然。”  
身旁人明显还想说些什么，又生生止住，拉了拉她衣角。  
“要抱。”  
好像一直都是这样，至少凑崎非常受用的，试图通过些很小的东西确认彼此的在意。所以林娜琏那么做了。

——  
有些时候人们会讲，过早暴露喜欢或许会招致一些不必要的麻烦，很少见人反其道而行，凑崎算一个。  
那时候她们已经开始私下约会——脱离双方的共同好友平井桃和俞定延。以朋友的朋友这一身份开始，到先有一方抽开一块积木，另一方干脆推倒一大片为继续，那时候她们大概是眼睛对着眼睛，肩膀偶尔相撞的程度。林娜琏记得很清楚。因为她的很多朋友既不喜欢眼神交流，也不热衷肢体接触。凑崎恰恰相反。  
我知道的噢！这种。桃偶尔会拒绝我，我有因为这个伤心过呢。夜晚伴着微风于江边漫步，彼时凑崎说这话时身形不能更散漫了。  
会因此苦恼吗。话题因她而起，林娜琏接话时却有点不好意思。  
那你怎么不回应我啊。凑崎状似困扰的表情将她吓了一跳，然而对方随即轻拍过她小臂，又荡回来握住，眨着眼睛翻面：开玩笑的啦，还好吧。你觉得怎么样？  
什么怎么样？  
我怎么样。  
嗯……很热情，会让人温暖的。  
凑崎皱着鼻子笑，谢啦，松开她小臂。真诚的欣赏与夸赞是林娜琏所擅长的，她从很小起就知晓并掌握的，能将其很好的应用于待人接物。然而这一次她心中却多少感受到些空洞。  
其实有些时候只是不知道怎么开口。  
语毕，林娜琏往人行道内侧晃两步，与凑崎拉开些距离。感受到些许探究的视线，她心脏怦怦直跳。对方好心放手让紧张氛围溜走。

后来的日子，林娜琏一直在等凑崎先开口。  
一拉一推，昭然若揭，凑崎有着物尽其用的顽劣。于是当两人再次一同夜间漫步，凑崎贴着她呼吸喷在脖颈时，林娜琏意识到或许就是今晚。她确信凑崎只抿了一口酒。  
别这样。  
哪样？  
边说边亲，末了用大拇指在她脸上摩挲水渍。抱歉抱歉，只是娜琏实在太可爱了。哪知听者随即很不给面子的笑场了。  
你这样，就好像喜欢我一样。她没有错过凑崎抚在她肩头指骨的颤动。  
你好自恋。对方笑得比她还夸张。  
林娜琏裹紧了风衣，不与她辩。指不定对方再说出什么离谱的话，她可没有凑崎那么厚脸皮。不了了之。

自那夜后林娜琏忙碌起来，乐队在全国作巡回演唱，她到处跑，与凑崎也少了联系。偶尔在发呆的空隙想起那个夜晚，但对方在那之后再无表示，林娜琏便也顺之沉默。  
反正又没有很想念。  
但她必须承认，在某些很细微的瞬间，有期待过对方的消息，约出去吃饭什么的，闲章杂叙，在一起消磨一个个夜晚。

凑崎在巡演结束的庆功宴后单独约她宵夜。  
没有什么表示吗？祝贺我。林娜琏打趣。彼时凑崎摇头晃脑，神秘兮兮的说着当然了，姐姐晚些就知道了。后来在街边打车回家时，凑崎捏在她手腕的力度大了些，野蛮到超出暗示而是明晃晃的手铐，于是林娜琏只向司机报了自家住址。

整齐到不可思议的大白牙，与，我们交往吧。  
凑崎压着她在床上，呼吸喷薄在侧脸，比起那夜的潮意，这次是烧灼的。你看起来好像并不讨厌，对方舔了下唇，意有所指。林娜琏抿唇暗思，方才的亲吻，自然是不讨厌的。  
所以不是我自恋咯？  
是我太喜欢娜琏了。  
将喜欢这件事说成像是对她的夸赞。凑崎纱夏是个恃宠而骄的小孩，她在那时就隐约察觉到这段关系，或许是在相当长一段时间内的走向。小火车在轨道上转，她暂时想不明晰，但又好心保留温情。  
好哦，我答应你，她这般回答，亲了亲凑崎肩膀。

——  
林娜琏手指玩弄着颈上的项链，窝在聚会角落。这就是凑崎当初说的“姐姐晚些就知道了”，在她答应告白后，就被戴到她脖子上的，纪念物。其实告白才是送给姐姐的礼物哦，甚至事后被这般告知。要到和她谈起恋爱，才知道确定关系前对方真的有很努力收敛。  
包厢内已经有人喝多开始放飞自我，林娜琏心中估摸着也到了回家的时间。或者说到了该逃的时刻，她眼角瞄到印象中最能闹的那位已经提着酒瓶酒杯向她走来。  
“过去那么嗜酒，突然转性了？虽然很久没聚，但不至于吧。”言语间已经满满当当一杯已经推到眼前。

林娜琏进家门时凑崎坐在沙发。  
“不是说好十二点还没回家要说一声么。”  
“手机没电了。”  
“你知道这个理由很烂吧。”  
她觉得自己脑子都没来得及转，一来一去，气氛已然不对。  
“事实就是这样。”  
“我不喜欢你这样。”  
“奇怪的是你才对吧。”  
林娜琏飞速打断凑崎，捂着肚子蹲下。凑崎到她面前，也蹲下：“医生说了不能喝酒。”  
“只是说最好不要…” 她掰着手指立于额前，“一点点…我只喝了一点点。”

林娜琏现在也嗜酒。凑崎在客厅叉着腰看脚步飘飘的人撞上房门。虽然没到酗酒的程度，但也有出现过她起夜，在厨房碰上人半夜靠着冰箱喝酒这种事。那一刻她有很认真反思自己是不是一个糟糕的伴侣，女朋友要半夜缩在地上喝闷酒。将人从厨房捡回卧室，趴在背上的人面对主卧嘟嘟嚷嚷，不要这一间。  
有没有哪里不舒服。  
林娜琏窝在客卧小床，背贴墙壁，听她这样问，闭眼时泪痕下来，再睁眼整个人就都水汪汪的。凑崎贴近时被推了一把，退到床沿，良久，食指指腹贴上林娜琏眼眶，画圈。一圈，两圈。停顿。  
陪你睡好不好。  
结果是次日林娜琏抱怨她晚上抢被子。于是后来林娜琏要到客房待着，凑崎都随她去了。

半梦半醒被人扯住，再扯，又扯，直到她抱住那人，凑崎迷迷糊糊：怎么林娜琏今晚变得粘人许多，是好事还是坏事……没有什么事比睡觉重要。身旁又传来嘟囔的音节。晚几个小时讲也没什么吧，突然的安宁却让她一下惊醒。可能还真有什么，社会新闻不都那样写么。  
“怎么。”  
“没什么。”  
“……”  
“睡不着。”  
不安在凑崎心中叠加。  
“你睡吧。”  
林娜琏沙哑的嗓音是特赦令。

凑崎第二日下班后特意绕去那家小吃店买了辣炒年糕，路过装饰品店门口挂着的贴纸，又买了一对松鼠和兔子。通勤路上每个人都有一张疲惫的脸，相似的面孔，木然的神态。凑崎用空余那只手揉揉脸，想她与林娜琏连续小半年的交集都是下班后这点空挡。这这那那，或工作或生活的安排，总能把两人的空余时间错开。她眼睛一转，地铁角落一对校服情侣正卿卿我我，听嬉笑声，似乎是还有下一处安排。凑崎提一口气，呼气时自暴自弃垮了肩膀。现在是不比校园恋爱了，那个时候又有闲，又有心情的。

她在家门口整理好表情。  
“我回来啦！”  
“当当当！”  
“欸。”

每一处，每一处，里里外外。厨房地板横嵌打碎的情侣马克杯瓷片，林娜琏不见了。


End file.
